Lo que tengo es un castillo en el cielo
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: COMPLETO. Hace dos años que Blaine ha dejado de medir su vida en tiempo y ha comenzado a medirla en dolores. Plaine. Uso bastante impreciso de enfermedades degenerativas
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **_Lo que tengo es un castillo en el cielo_

Fandom: Glee  
**Personajes:** Blaine Anderson. Noah Puckerman. Quinn Fabray. Menciones de Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Santana López, Beth Corcoran, Shelby Corcoran.  
**Parejas:** Plaine. Menciones de HummelBerry, pasados Quick y Klainchel.  
**Extensión:** 1791 palabras  
**Advertencias:** Angst. Like... _angst_. Menciones poco precisas y seguramente bastante desacertadas a cuestiones médicas relacionadas con EM.  
**Notas: **No puedo escribir a estos dos sin angst, y me están partiendo el corazón. _Seguramente_haya una segunda parte, más adelante en el desarrollo de la enfermedad de Puck, a lo que se hacen unas vagas menciones en esta parte. Simplemente no me da el alma para escribirla ahora.

* * *

_Y cada cual en su destino_

_va llenando de soles sus venas._

**_Semilla en la tierra_- Carlos Chaouen**

* * *

En el fondo, Blaine Anderson siempre supo que nació para el dolor.

Bueno, por supuesto, jamás lo diría con tantas palabras delante de nadie, porque está bastante seguro de que Santana sería capaz de dejarlo inconsciente de tanto golpearlo en la cabeza. Pero que se cuide de decirlo en voz alta delante de Santana, o delante de cualquiera, en realidad, no quita que realmente lo piense muy profundo en su fuero interno.

(A Blaine le da un poco de culpa pensar que está revolcándose en su desgracia dadas las circunstancias, cuando hay tanto que podría ser hecho, y asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse, pero eso sólo le da culpa, y la culpa suma a la tristeza, y la tristeza suma al dolor, y al final del día todo es solo un gran círculo vicioso.)

En realidad no hay tanto para hacer, porque hace cuatro meses que se pidió la licencia indefinida en la universidad, y se dedica a hacer pequeños trabajos que puede hacer desde casa, y como él y Quinn se reparten a medias los turnos de la semana, con Kurt y Rachel haciendo rotación los fines de semana, la verdad es que _técnicamente_ le queda mucho tiempo libre.

No hay tanto para hacer, pero hay mucho que lamentar, así que en la práctica no tiene tanto _tiempo_ libre.

Sin embargo, la consideración es un poco inútil, porque hace dos años que Blaine ha dejado de medir su vida en cuestiones de tiempo y ha comenzado a medirla en dolores.

Primero fueron los dolores pequeños y esporádicos, que Puck se esmeraba puntillosamente en ocultarle, pero que Blaine descubría de todas formas, porque el día de hoy no podía aguantar la pantalla de la computadora más de quince minutos, porque veía todo demasiado brillante, y el día de mañana se tambaleaba en el lugar mientras intentaba caminar.

(Tiempo después, Blaine lograría sonsacarle que no era la primera vez que le sucedían esa clase de cosas y otras semejantes, que en realidad le venían sucediendo desde hacía muchos años, pero que nunca les había prestado importancia, porque nunca habían sido tan frecuentes ni tan desconcertantes. En el fondo, Blaine no se lo perdonaría nunca, ni se perdonaría el no haberlo visto él en casi diez años de estar juntos.)

Blaine está casi agradecido de aquella noche infame en la que no pudieron tener sexo y los dos terminaron en lágrimas, porque eso fue para Noah Puckerman la gota que rebalsó el vaso, y se dejó convencer en ver a un médico por primera vez.

(_Casi agradecido_, porque de todos modos era demasiado tarde, y Blaine se pregunta si no hubiera sido mejor que siguieran los dos en la ignorancia hasta el final. Se pregunta, también, si en algún momento de la historia no habrá sido demasiado tarde, si la historia hubiese sido diferente si hubiese arrastrado a Noah al médico cuando tenía dieciocho años y se le dormían a veces los dedos tocando la guitarra, pero la retrospectiva siempre es perfecta e implacable.)

Por supuesto, el diagnóstico no es del todo seguro- y la sola idea de que la única forma de asegurarlo es a través de una autopsia hace que a Blaine se le ericen todos los vellos del cuerpo-, pero de todos modos, el diagnóstico, la palabra en sí, la palabriquería médica en general, importan más bien poco. Lo que importa es la enfermedad en lo que la hace real y terrible, lo que importa es que Puck se le está deteriorando rápidamente entre las manos, y a Blaine le importa una mierda si la palabra que hay que usar para describirla tiene cinco letras o se pronuncia correctamente en francés- que no es el caso, en realidad el nombres es espantosamente sencillo, y encima responde a un adjetivo que _multiplica_ mil veces su poder de destrucción.

Sin embargo, Blaine adopta la terminología para explicarse con ella frente a terceros, porque es mucho más sencillo utilizar esas dos palabras, que están relativamente al alcance de todo el mundo, google mediante, antes que hablar de los pequeños signos y de los dolores y de la frustración, y de la rabia, y de ese hombre maravilloso y lleno de carácter que a veces se le cae entre los brazos porque no es capaz de coordinar sus pies al momento de subir una escalera. Utiliza la terminología para explicárselo a Kurt y Rachel, que lo miran con los ojos muy abiertos y una pena y una lástima que Blaine cree que jamás podría recibir de buen modo. Utiliza la terminología para explicárselo a Quinn, comiéndose el orgullo y llorando lágrimas de rabia en el teléfono. Utiliza la terminología para explicárselo a Shelby y a Beth, porque es mucho más sencillo pronunciar esas dos palabras infames que ahondar en los detalles de la miseria, y además sabe que eso es algo que Noah nunca le perdonaría.

El diagnóstico le permite a Blaine, además, establecer nuevos límites y nuevos parámetros para su dolor y sus esperanzas. Blaine sabe, más o menos, con qué cartas está jugando, y en base a eso, puede saber qué esperar y qué es puro milagro. Puede saber qué es lo razonable que suceda- aunque eso no signifique que duela menos- y qué es un dolor adicional.

Un dolor adicional, es por ejemplo, que en las noches de llanto, esas noches de las que Puck no quiere que nadie sepa, y que por eso para Blaine son como dos puñales clavados en el pecho, llame a Quinn entre sollozos.

Blaine lo entiende, realmente lo entiende… pero eso no hace que duela menos. Pero Blaine nunca fue un controlador, y en el fondo sabe que jamás se perdonaría el no haber hecho todo lo que está en sus manos por aliviar el padecimiento de Puck aunque sea en lo más mínimo, así que Blaine se traga el orgullo y se quema los ojos llorando mientras le suplica _por favor, Quinn, ven a verlo, sé que no le debes nada, pero te quiere a ti a tu lado, y yo ya no puedo soportarlo_.

Quinn reserva un vuelo de emergencia y al día siguiente está en Nueva York con apenas lo puesto y un bolso de mano. Blaine se demora lo justo y necesario para darle las gracias con la voz quebrada y sin poder mirarla a los ojos, y los deja solos mientras se refugia en el departamento de Kurt y Rachel.

Kurt y Rachel lo reciben casi como en los viejos tiempos, y Blaine no sabe si eso es un alivio o un dolor adicional, porque definitivamente no se besan, pero duermen los tres juntos acurrucados en la misma cama, y nadie nunca va a llegar a conocerlo tan bien como _KurtyRachel_, pero Blaine se siente tanto o más intruso que al final de las buenas épocas, y no puede ignorar el nudo en la garganta que le taladra la cabeza con un sonido espantosamente parecido a la risa de Noah

Quinn lo llama por teléfono tres días después, y no está llorando, porque Quinn Fabray no llora, pero su voz suena cansada y a Blaine le da la impresión de que debe haber envejecido como diez años en esos tres días. Quinn no le pide, le _ordena_ con su voz suave pero final que vuelva a la casa, y Blaine y su naturaleza dócil nunca fueron capaces de resistir esa clase de apelativos.

Cuando vuelve, se la encuentra de pie, apoyada contra la puerta, lista para irse, y le dice que vuelve a New Haven a poner sus asuntos en orden, y conseguir un sitio donde vivir en Nueva York y traerse una cantidad decente de ropa y Blaine asiente con la cabeza mientras siente que el estómago se le llena de ladrillos. Se abrazan, y _vas a necesitar ayuda, Blaine, no vas a poder hacerlo sólo, pero voy a estar para eso, para ayudarte, no para reemplazarte, porque no quiero hacerlo, y aunque quisiera, no podría_. No se dicen adiós cuando Quinn parte hacia el aeropuerto con los ojos húmedos.

Blaine no puede dar dos pasos dentro de la casa que se topa con Puck que lo escudriña con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- No me acosté con ella.- Y Blaine no está seguro si es una confesión o un desafío.

Blaine suspira, se acaricia las sienes con el pulgar y el dedo mayor de la mano izquierda.

- Lo sé, Noah.

- No pareciera importarte.

- No me importa.

- No te entiendo, Anderson.

- Noah, en tu momento de mayor debilidad, conmigo durmiendo a tu lado, pedías por _ella_ entre lágrimas. Frente a eso, el que te acostases con ella sería prácticamente irrelevante.

A Puck le tiemblan las piernas, y Blaine se apresura a acercarle una silla y ayudarlo a sentarse con una eficiencia perfeccionada en las últimas semanas.

- ¿No puedes entender que no podía soportar la idea de no haber solucionado mi historia con ella de una vez por todas? Quinn y yo llevamos veinte años de historia a la espalda, Blaine. _Veinte años y una hija_. No es tan sencillo ignorar eso, y si me muero mañana, quisiera irme con la conciencia tranquila de que, por una vez, no nos dejamos nada en el tintero. Y si me muero mañana, quisiera que fuese contigo durmiendo a mi lado, Blaine.

Y por primera vez desde el diagnóstico, por primera vez desde el comienzo de esa espiral infernal, Blaine se permite llorar delante de Noah, que lo obliga a sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo y lo aferra contra su cuerpo y le acaricia los rizos oscuros mientras procura no estallar él mismo en lágrimas.

Blaine llora por el dolor acumulado, por el dolor inherente y el dolor adicional, llora por la rabia y por la culpa, llora por la frustración y la infinita tristeza. Llora por Quinn, y llora por Beth. Llora por Noah y su vida truncada, llora por la terrible fatalidad del destino. Llora, principalmente, por el miedo, y la pérdida, y el miedo irrefrenable a la soledad.

Llora porque el sufrimiento de Noah lo destroza, pero no puede evitar llorar porque va a perder su ancla a tierra.

Se abrazan largo y tendido, como hacía meses que no se abrazaban, y por primera vez esa noche hacen planes a futuro y proyecciones, dadas las nuevas circunstancias, y hablan de lo que saben, de lo que les han dicho y de lo que siente uno y presiente el otro sobre esa enfermedad terrible que se cierne sobre ellos como una tormenta.

Por primera vez esa noche, Noah deja que sea Blaine quien lo inyecte en el abdomen, y nunca, en diez años de convivencia, Blaine había sentido tanta intimidad.

* * *

******Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **_Lo que tengo es un castillo en el cielo_- Parte II  
**Personajes:** Blaine Anderson. Noah Puckerman. Menciones de Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Beth Corcoran, y otros.  
**Parejas:** Plaine. Menciones de HummelBerry.  
**Extensión:** 2593 palabras  
**Advertencias:** Angst. Like... _angst_. Menciones poco precisas y seguramente bastante desacertadas a cuestiones médicas relacionadas con EM.  
**Notas: **Aquí está la consabida segunda parte. Quisiera aclarar que hay un comentario sobre cuanto menos doloroso es perder a un ser querido de forma no prevista que cómo le pasa a Blaine en esta historia. Por supuesto que no crea que sea cierto, es simplemente un recurso literario. Recomiendo efusivamente leer las notas al final de la historia.

* * *

_Si viene la guadaña a mi rincón,  
enjuágame la frente en tu sudor;  
y le das un beso a todos si me muero._

**Semilla en la tierra****- Carlos Chaouen**

* * *

Lo peor de estas enfermedades ominosas y terribles, piensa Blaine, no es la enfermedad en sí, sino los miles de pequeños daños accesorios que traen aparejadas.

Al deterioro físico se acostumbra rápido, porque en realidad siempre ha necesitado sentirse necesitado y útil, y aunque a primera vista pueda parecer un poco perverso, la verdad es que no, _sinceramente_ no le molesta tener que estar a su lado cuando Puck tiene mareos, ve doble o se le entumecen todas las extremidades. Blaine detesta que Puck tenga que pasar por todos esos trances, pero no ha tenido la suerte- y es extraño que cualquier cosa dentro de ese contexto pueda ser _afortunado_, pero, ey, uno tiene que manejarse dentro de los límites de lo que tiene- de que su caso sea remitente-recurrente, sino que sólo empeora más y más con el tiempo, y Blaine está agradecido de al menos tener la posibilidad de estar a su lado para ayudarlo en el trance.

El deterioro neurológico le resulta mucho más difícil de soportar, porque una cosa es que Puck pierda el equilibrio y otra muy distinta es que pierda la memoria. No es exactamente que no se acuerde de lo que tomó para el desayuno o de su vida en general en los últimos años, pero por momentos se queda mirando el vacio- porque también se han agudizado sus problemas de atención, que ha acarreado toda la vida y, _en serio_, ¿cómo nunca antes nadie se había parado a plantearse si había algo que no andaba bien en él?-, y cuando vuelve en sí es incapaz de recordar por qué estaba yendo a la cocina, y a veces se le hace imposible recordar detalles de su pasado y de su vida juntos que antes pavoneaba ostentosamente frente a Blaine mientras le hablaba sensualmente al oído, y le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja, y ¿cómo se supone que eso no le duela más que la rutina de leerle porque a Noah se le cansan muy pronto los ojos?

(El deterioro sexual no es algo por lo que deban preocuparse mucho, realmente, porque es bastante hazaña dormirse cada noche contra su espalda sin romperse a llorar; el sexo está bastante fuera de la liga de los dos, para ser sinceros.)

Pero para lo que Blaine definitivamente no está listo, es para el deterioro emocional. Desde el diagnóstico, los médicos le habían comentado que sería beneficioso que Puck viese a un psicólogo o se sometiese a alguna clase de psicoterapia, y que él mismo no debía descartar la posibilidad. Puck se había negado rotundamente, aduciendo que no iba a pagarle a un desconocido para que sacase sus trapos sucios al sol y asociase su enfermedad con el abandono de su padre, cuando no era más que una mera desgracia genética. Blaine no tuvo la fuerza siquiera para intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pese al disgusto de Rachel, que llevaba años argumentando que a los dos- pero especialmente a Blaine- les haría mucho bien un poco de terapia.

(Noah contestaba ácidamente que Rachel haría bien en no meter su enorme narizota en sus asuntos, y luego intentaba hacer enfadar a Kurt, para que Kurt pelease con Rachel y así desplazar el foco de atención, pero Kurt descubría siempre sus segundas intenciones y le respondía con una ceja alzada y un gesto burlón, Blaine no podía evitar reírse y el tema quedaba aplazado siempre un poquito más.)

Pero el asunto no puede ser aplazado más cuando Puck comienza con los ataques de ira. Son pequeñas cosas al principio, como la frustración al no poder realizar determinadas acciones sencillas que hizo durante toda su vida y para las que ahora necesita ayuda. Blaine pierde la cuenta de las veces que tiene que curarle los nudillos que se vive destrozando contra la pared o la mesa. Noah necesita una vía de escape para tantos pensamientos violentos, y comienza a recurrir a la bolsa de boxeo que Blaine guarda en el sótano, y que había estado sin uso durante años. Suele volver de sus largas sesiones extenuado, y Blaine tiene_ pánico_, porque sus reflejos y su coordinación empeoran día a día. Sin embargo, no se le ocurre una solución mejor que los tranquilizantes- a los que les tiene _aún más_ pánico- o la terapia, a la que Puck aún se niega tercamente a recurrir. Al final del día, Blaine lo deja boxear descontroladamente- porque ni siquiera acepta compañía, aduciendo que si se le llega a escapar un puño no se lo podría perdonar jamás, y Blaine prefiere ni empezar a analizar lo que _eso_ le hace sentir-, porque siente que si le quita el boxeo uno de los dos terminará roto. O los dos.

Son semanas largas para Blaine, ya que Kurt, Rachel y Quinn, todos tienen temperamentos más fuertes que el suyo, y luego de la cuarta vez en la que Quinn y Puck terminaron echándose en cara años de reproches y resentimientos a los gritos, Blaine les pide a los tres que no vuelvan más hasta que los ánimos se calmen. Es un golpe más duro de lo que esperaba, porque se había acostumbrado a la presencia reconfortante y firme de quien está acostumbrado a mandar y gusta de que le obedezcan, de Quinn a su lado, y al bienvenido cambio de aire que Kurt y Rachel parecían traer a la casa con sus visitas durante los fines de semana. Es entonces que Blaine comienza a hacer terapia él, y a veces se pregunta si no le hará peor la culpa que le provoca estarle escondiendo cosas a Puck que el bien que la terapia le hace.

(A Blaine le avergüenza recordarlo, pero hay un momento en el que ni el boxeo ni el dejarle su espacio ni los masajes relajantes ni nada que se le pueda ocurrir son suficientes para tranquilizar a Puck y tiene la certeza de que si no hace algo, la _inercia_ los va a romper a los dos. Es entonces cuando levanta el teléfono y le cuenta a Mike- y está seguro de que Mike lo sabe, porque Finn lo sabe y nunca aprendió a mantener su boca cerrada, pero nadie se lo había hecho saber oficialmente-, y le pide que por favor le de una mano. Mike vuelve a llamarlo a los tres días, diciéndole que le haga las valijas a Noah, porque se van los dos de viaje con Sam y Artie, en memoria de los viejos buenos tiempos. Puck se va a regañadientes, y Blaine tiene que hacerle jurar por lo que más quiere que va a inyectarse la medicación, sin que le importe que los otros lo vean.

Blaine se queda en su casa, temblando, asqueado de culpa de haber tenido que recurrir a otro una vez más- Quinn ya había sido un golpe suficiente-, porque esa era _su_ lucha, suya y de Puck, y evidentemente es incapaz de pelearla sólo. El timbre lo encuentra en el suelo del baño, abrazado al retrete donde acaba de vomitar pura bilis, y sabe que es Kurt con la misma certeza con la que sabe que no podría abrirle ni aunque quisiera. Y no está seguro sobre si quiere.)

Blaine se pasa llorando, sin decir una sola palabra, las tres sesiones de terapia durante las que Puck está de viaje.

Puck está de viaje tres semanas- y Blaine no está seguro sobre quién solventó los gastos, porque a él nadie le pidió ni medio centavo, pero sospecha que el dinero salió de las nada famélicas cuentas múltiples que Artie tiene en el banco, y prefiere ni siquiera empezar a pensar en eso, sinceramente- y no vuelve hecho una seda, y Blaine no lo esperaba, pero si mucho más tranquilo, con la cabeza mucho mejor puesta sobre los hombros. Está bronceado, engordó, y hasta Blaine juraría que sus habilidades motrices más sencillas han mejorado ligeramente.

Eso sí, no sonríe más, y habla menos.

Y luego todo se le deshace de entre las manos mucho más rápido, de una forma mucho más terrible.

Desde que llega del viaje, Puck se obsesiona con la computadora. Usarla durante mucho rato seguido le da dolores de cabeza y comienza a darle problemas en los ojos, así que la usa de a ratos intermitentes, pero de forma constante. Blaine no sabe con qué se ha obsesionado tanto, de repente, pero al menos se alegra de que se haya focalizado en algo diferente que un intento desesperado de romperse la crisma.

Y luego una noche, espantosamente tarde- y Blaine no sabe exactamente qué hora es, pero se está quedando dormido sobre el trabajo de investigación que está corrigiendo, así que debe ser muy tarde-, Puck se aparece repentinamente en la puerta del cuarto de ambos, con el rostro más pálido de lo que Blaine nunca lo ha visto, y por algún motivo el alma se le cae a los pies.

- Noah, ¿qué sucede?

- Necesito llamar a Beth.

Blaine se queda sin saber qué decir por un segundo, porque en todo este trance, Puck jamás quiso que Beth tuviese nada que ver en lo más mínimo.

- Noah, ¿qué…?

- ¿Sabías que sus posibilidades de tener _esta_ mierda- lo interrumpe Puck, paseándose de un lado al otro del cuarto a grandes zancos- se incrementan significativamente por que yo la tengo? No es hereditaria, pero si yo la tengo, es mucho más probable que la tenga ella a que la tenga cualquier otro, y además tiene mayores posibilidades de tenerla por ser mujer_, _y_ te juro, Blaine_, que si mi bebé llega a tener que pasar por lo mismo que yo… yo…

A Blaine le toma casi dos horas tranquilizarlo del todo, hacerlo entrar en razón de que Beth ya no es un bebé, sino toda una mujer, y que puede cuidar perfectamente de sí misma, y que hasta el día de hoy no ha tenido ningún síntoma, y que ella y Shelby ya están sobre alerta a prestar atención a cualquier cosa que pueda _parecerse_ a un síntoma, para hacerle los estudios si es necesario.

Lo que no logra hacerle entender, por supuesto, es que aún en el hipotético caso de que Beth tuviese la misma enfermedad que él, eso no sería su culpa.

Blaine cree que hasta extraña los arrebatos de ira de Noah.

Con el correr de los días, Noah empieza a hablar cada vez menos, a moverse cada vez menos, a vivir cada vez menos.

Blaine _sabe_ que la enfermedad en sí no puede matarlo. Por el contrario, puede desencadenar muchas pequeñas cosas que pueden hacerlo desear morirse.

La culpa por Beth es el primer ladrillo que Blaine conoce en la depresión de Puck, pero no es el único, y Blaine va desenterrando otros de a poco, algunos casi por casualidad, y nunca va a estar seguro de si llegó a verlos todos.

El darse cuenta de que la vida se le está escurriendo de a poco de entre los dedos, no en dosis letales, quizás, pero sí en dosis dolorosas, lo que fue puesto extremadamente en evidencia al pasar día tras día en la compañía de quienes un día fuesen sus pares.

La lástima que cree ver en los ojos de Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Finn y Santana en sus visitas ocasionales, y la carga que cree ser en las espaldas de todos.

El dolor que ve crecer día a día en Blaine, y los pequeños gestos que lo hacen darse cuenta de que aunque quizás esta enfermedad no lo mate mañana, ni en diez años, ni en veinte, llegará un momento en que lo haya dejado sólo, muy sólo, y ¿cómo puede hacerle eso a Blaine, a su dulce y buen Blaine, que durante diez años ha sido su hombro, ha sido su amigo, ha sido su amante, ha sido su confidente, ha sido su motor para salir todos los días a la vida?

Blaine se da cuenta de que Puck se ha dado por vencido cuando le sugiere que vea a un psicólogo, o a un psiquiatra, o algo, _por dios_, y Puck ni siquiera se resiste.

Le recetan antidepresivos y terapia, y a Blaine le tiemblan las manos mientras le prepara la primera dosis de pastillas, porque, realmente, Puck está comiendo cada vez menos, y últimamente le da la sensación de que se alimenta solamente a base de medicamentos.

Los antidepresivos hacen que Noah duerma más de lo normal, y empeoran sus dolores de cabeza. Se los cambian por otros que no le producen tantos efectos secundarios, y se estabiliza, pero no mejora.

Y Blaine comienza a desesperarse, porque no puede reprimir la sensación de que el amor de su vida se le está muriendo de a poco entre los brazos, de mil formas humillantes y terribles, ¿y qué se espera de él, además de que le acaricie la espalda y le prometa que todo va a mejorar, mientras en realidad sabe que sólo están avanzando hacia un futuro en el que todo va a empeorar, lento, pero seguro? ¿Cómo se supone que es preferible lamentar una muerte y una pérdida con años de anticipación, despedirse durante años, antes que que el destino te sobrevenga en un instante, y empezar con el duelo una vez que ha sucedido la desgracia, y no antes?

Puck empieza a llamar a Beth en sueños, y para Blaine es mil veces más terrible que cuando llamaba a Quinn, porque ese es un hueco que sabe que nunca será capaz de llenar.

El pánico llega cuando está sentado una tarde en el piano de la sala, intentando descubrir qué va mal con la partitura que le entregó un alumno, y Puck lo abraza por la espalda, firme y seguro, y a Blaine lo sobrevienen inmediatamente las ganas de llorar, porque no es que Puck no esté ahí para escucharlo y ayudarlo, siempre, pero se había olvidado de lo que era simplemente confiarse a que los brazos de alguien más van a sostenerlo.

_Lo que más me destroza es pensar que te voy a dejar solo_, le susurra al oído.

Ninguno de los dos lo menciona luego del abrazo silencioso de casi diez minutos que comparten en la sala, porque a esta altura es demasiado doloroso hablar del futuro, pero Blaine llama a Rachel al borde del ataque de pánico, temeroso de que Puck vaya a cometer una locura, y cree que Rachel es la indicada para contactar a la única persona que cree que realmente sería capaz de disuadirlo.

Cuando Puck se despierta a la mañana siguiente, Blaine está sentado en el suelo a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano, porque se había olvidado de lo hermoso que es cuando duerme, y a pesar de que lleva meses sufriendo por su dolor y por la idea de la pérdida, siente que casi se había olvidado de _cuanto_ lo ama.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Le dice, bajito, cuando cree que Noah está lo suficientemente despierto.

- Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí, conmigo.- Le contesta Noah, con la voz todavía ronca.

- No vas a decir lo mismo cuando veas lo que es.

- Déjame disfrutar de lo que tengo un rato más.- Pide, y apoya una mano en la mejilla de Blaine y cierra los ojos.- Cántame una canción, B.

Blaine asiente con la cabeza, y ¿cómo se supone que uno pueda resumir tantas emociones y tanto dolor y tantos deseos en una sola canción?

El esfuerzo que hace para no llorar mientras canta es casi inhumano.

_There is a place for us,  
Somewhere a place for us…_

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Okey, tengo mucho, _mucho_ que decir sobre esta historia, así que yo que ustedes me seco un poco la cara y me siento antes de seguir leyendo.

Primero, mi headcanon de la escena final. Si quieren la idea que tengo en mi cabeza, la sorpresa que tiene Blaine para Puck, justo, justo, del otro lado de la puerta cerrada, es Beth. En realidad, están todos- Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, y Santana, que viene de visita más o menos una vez por mes. Kurt está sentado en uno de los sillones, con Rachel en el regazo, mientras que Santana está sentada en el otro, poniéndoles los ojos en blanco. Quinn está rígida como una estatua, con la espalda demasiado derecha, y hace tanto esfuerzo por no mirar a Beth que puede notarse a kilómetros de distancia que es forzado.

Rachel se une a Blaine en _There is a time for us_, porque siempre, siempre, será la Maria de su Tony, y porque en realidad es una canción que Blaine eligió teniendo en mente que Puck no es nunca Puck, sino que siempre es _Puck y sus mujeres_, y eso es algo que ha aprendido a aceptar con el tiempo. Rachel llora apretada contra el pecho de Kurt mientras canta. Kurt y Santana se unen a Blaine y a Rachel, al mismo tiempo, en _Time to look, time to care_.

Quinn no canta, pero se larga a llorar en _We'll find a way of forgiving_, y se deja caer al suelo, y Beth se acerca a ella y la abraza, y no se miran a los ojos, pero le dice _No llores_, sólo _No llores_, porque no puede decirle Quinn, pero nunca, nunca podría ser _mamá_.

_There_. Imagino que eso les da una mejor idea del final de la historia.

Segundo, hice innumerables referencias a lo largo de la historia, y además lo dice en las advertencias, pero lo que tiene Puck es Esclerosis Múltiple (EM). Cuando esta idea comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza, era en un contexto diferente, con una enfermedad diferente, más aguda que crónica, pero a medida que pensaba qué quería escribir, me di cuenta de que lo que realmente me acomodaría bien sería una enfermedad degenerativa. Me quedé con EM porque es la segunda enfermedad neurológica más común en adultos, y porque me toca más de cerca que ninguna. Hará cosa de un año se la diagnosticaron a una de mis amigas más cercanas y no, no es lindo. Mi conocimiento médico es escaso, por no decir nulo, y por eso traté de no ser muy precisa con detalles de le enfermedad, ni con el tratamiento psicológico porque, sinceramente, cuanto más detallara, iba a ser para peor. Espero que no haya provocado que alguien saliese corriendo por el prado.

Por último, quiero decir que probablemente muchos de ustedes no lo vean, pero para mi, esta historia tiene una conexión profunda con Cada uno en su camino, un Quinn + Blaine que escribí hace un tiempo, básicamente porque tiene en común con esta que es una historia inspirada por _Semilla en la tierra_ y que es una historia sobre sufrimiento de un segundo personaje degenerando en Blangst.

Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá.

* * *

******Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
